horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Friday
"Friday" is a song by American singer Rebecca Black. It was released on March 14, 2011 as Rebecca's debut single. The track was written and produced by Los Angeles record producers Clarence Jey and Patrice Wilson. It also features a rap verse from Wilson, which was uncredited on the single. As of May 2018, the official music video has nearly over 120 million views on YouTube, and over 807,000 likes and over 3.1 million dislikes, making it the 6th most-disliked video on the site, with "Despacito" by Luis Fonsi and Daddy Yankee and PewDiePie's "Can this video get 1 million dislikes?". Lyrics (Yeah) (A-A-A-A-A-ARK) Yeah, yeah-yeah, yeah Yeah-eah-eah, yeah-eah-eah, yeah-eah-eah Yeah, yeah-yeah 7 AM, waking up in the morning Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal (cereal) Seein' everything, the time is goin' (tickin' on and on) Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin' Gotta get down to the bus stop Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (my friends) Kickin' in the front seat Sittin' in the back seat Gotta make my mind up (gotta make my mind up) Which seat can I take? It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend Partyin', partyin' (yeah) Partyin', partyin' (yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend 7:45, we're drivin' on the highway (7:45) Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly Fun, fun, think about fun You know what it is I got this, you got this (I got this) My friend is by my right I got this, you got this Now you know it Kickin' in the front seat Sittin' in the back seat Gotta make my mind up (gotta make my mind up) Which seat can I take? It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend Partyin', partyin' (yeah) Partyin', partyin' (yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday Today it is Friday, Friday (partyin') We-we-we so excited We so excited We gonna have a ball today Tomorrow is Saturday And Sunday comes afterwards I don't want this weekend to end R-B, Rebecca Black So chillin' in the front seat (in the front seat) In the back seat (in the back seat) I'm drivin', cruisin' (yeah, yeah) Fast lanes, switchin' lanes Wit' a car up on my side (woo!) (C'mon) Passin' by is a school bus in front of me Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend Partyin', partyin' (yeah) Partyin', partyin' (yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend Partyin', partyin' (yeah) Partyin', partyin' (yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend Why It Sucks #Rebecca's voice is extremely irritating. #Annoying lyrics. #Embarrassing use of Auto-Tune. #The beat of the song is just stock Electronica. #Patrice Wilson's rapping is stupid. #This song was so bad, that even Rebecca Black herself hates this song as well. Her reaction to it and her channel and TheFineBros React Series showcases this. #It also has YouTube Rewind 2011 featuring herself. Nobody asked for it. Reception "Friday" was received from extremely negative reviews from critics, for its songwriting, instrumentation, Black's singing voice, and the video choreography and it's considered one of the worst songs of all time. Lyndsey Parker of Yahoo! Music asked if it could be "the worst song ever.". On March 29, 2011, it surpassed Justin Bieber's "Baby" as the most disliked YouTube video, with 1.17 million dislikes, and once had over 3 million "dislikes", accounting for 88% of the total ratings of the video. The video was later removed, although it has since been officially re-uploaded. The co-writer and producer of "Friday", Clarence Jey, said about the song that "the concept we feel seems to have crossed a lot of boundaries, for the better or worse." Observers have called it "bizarre," "inept," and "hilariously dreadful." The song and Black herself were "savaged" on social networks across the Internet, while being seen as a "YouTube laughing stock." On YouTube, the video was met with negative comments and video responses, including comments interpreted as "violent". Kevin Rutherford, a columnist for Billboard magazine, wrote, "Black's video for 'Friday' is one of those rare occurrences where even the most seasoned critics of Internet culture don't know where to begin. From the singing straight out of Auto-Tuned hell to lyrics such as 'Tomorrow is Saturday / And Sunday comes afterwards / I don't want this weekend to end' and a hilariously bad rap about passing school buses, 'Friday' is something that simply must be seen and heard to be fully appreciated." Many other reviewers also singled out the lyrics in particular for criticism, which were described as "overly simple and repetitive" by TNT Magazine. Jim Edwards of BNET and Doug Gross of CNN both noted that the rap break from the considerably older rapper was "creepy.". Time ranked it number two on a list of "Top 10 Songs with Silly Lyrics". Videos Rebecca Black - Friday|The official music video Everything Wrong With Rebecca Black - "Friday" Category:Rebecca Black Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs hated by their Artists